


synonyms

by thatworldinverted



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted
Summary: They say it in different ways.





	synonyms

Stiles fills the Camaro with balloons on Derek’s birthday, makes huge breakfasts on sunny weekends and feeds them to Derek with syrup-sticky fingers. Once he sent Derek a hundred heart emojis in individual texts. After their last fight, he apologized by saying “sorry I was an asshole” and then eating Derek out for what felt like hours. 

Derek listens and  _remembers;_ no mean feat when it comes to someone like Stiles. Spends the money to get the Jeep restored from the axles up. Watches out for the Sheriff. Lets Stiles win at Mario Kart even though he  _could totally kick his ass, shut up, Stiles_. 

They’ve said it with morning breath kisses, in perfect cups of coffee, under Christmas trees and over 2am Netflix binges. 

It’s love, every time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Moving tumblr fic to AO3 in the wake of the Great Titties Debacle. You can find me on tumblr/dreamwidth/pillowfort as thatworldinverted, and on Insta as that.writing.thing.


End file.
